Muse are fairies
by otakufan375
Summary: Muse are fairies and they go to alfea to learn how to control their powers


Honoka was currently lost in the middle of the night because she had to make a late night delivery and now she couldn't find her way back.

"Man, what am I gonna do now?" Honoka asked

She tried to retrace her steps the best she could but she was still lost. She was thinking about calling someone but a noise distracted her.

"What was that?" Honoka asked

She decided to go over to where the noise was to investigate. Hopefully it was just a cat or something. What she saw was a cat but it was giant stone cat. The girl froze at what she saw.

"That can't be real right?" Honoka asked

The stone cat looked at her and pounced at her. Honoka screamed and managed to nearly avoid it. She started to run but she hit a dead end.

"N-nice kitty" Honoka said

She put her hands in front of her to try to show the cat that she meant no harm. The last thing she expect to happen was for her hands to glow green.

"Huh?" Honoka asked

Suddenly vines came out of the ground and wrapped around the stone cat. The creature managed to break free. It then tried to charge at her again. Honoka tried to do what she did before and the same thing happened. She was able to make the vines squeeze the cat until it was destroyed.

"What just happened?" Honoka asked

Honoka was able to make it home but she couldn't sleep at all that night because she was more focused on what happened earlier. She knew that her friends would not believe her so she decided to keep to herself for now.

The next night she tested out what happened last night and it was the same thing. She managed to make some roots grow upwards. She loved nature more than her other friends did but she never thought that she would have the ability to control nature. It felt like she was one with nature.

"This is crazy. I wonder what's going on" Honoka said

For the past month she has been training with her powers. She has gotten better at it. She was starting to believe she could control her magic to the fullest. Some stone cats, like the one from before, were appearing and she decided to get rid of them so they won't be able to harm anyone.

She was now facing four of them and she was starting to get overwhelmed.

"I must believe in myself. I can do this! I can do this!" Honoka said

Honoka then felt some hidden power unlock within her. She felt different. She felt something on her back. She looked back and was shocked to see that she had wings. Her wings were light orange.

She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing an orange top and a miniskirt. She was also wearing pink boots. She was also wearing light orange gloves.

Honoka saw that the stone cats were charging at her. She tried to see if she could fly with these wings. She focused on her wings and they lifted up and she was able to dodge them. She then yelled out a spell.

"Ivy wrap"

Ivy vines wrapped around the cats and managed to destroy all of them.

"Am I a fairy?" Honoka asked

She went home and did some research on it and discovered that there was a school known as Alfea that teaches fairies how to control their powers. She saw that entrée was free and decide to enroll. She managed to convince her family to let her to go to the school. She told her friends and they were sad. One of them didn't take it very well.

"What do you mean you're going to a different school?!" Umi asked

"I just signed to go and I'll be leaving tomorrow" Honoka said

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Umi asked

"Umi, please calm down" Kotori said

"No! I can't get over the fact that she's leaving!" Umi said

"I can't believe you're going" Rin said

"It won't be the same without you" Hanayo said

"You better call us" Nico said

"I hope you fit in" Nozomi said

"Stay safe" Eli said

"Hope you make it in one piece" Maki said

"Bye Honoka!" Umi said

"Good luck" Kotori said

The next morning Honoka was waiting for the bus to arrive. What she didn't was that her friends followed her. They were shocked to see that it was flying bus but they hurried on the bus they managed to pay for the bus ride and made sure to stay out of the sight.

After a while the bus finally stopped and Honoka stepped off. Her friends followed her.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Kotori said

"Look I just want to make sure that this school will be okay for Honoka to be in" Umi said

"Buses don't fly, so this isn't a normal school" Nico said

"I wonder what school this is" Maki said

"Let's keep going" Eli said

Honoka then arrived at Alfea.

"So this is Alfea. It's so pretty" Honoka said

The others couldn't going on campus because they didn't enroll. Later that day Honoka made an appointment with a hair stylist downtown. She heard that one girl had her spelled and that spell made her hair grow and she wanted to try it.

Her friends followed and they saw that she was in hair salon.

They waited for her to come out and when she did they were shocked to see that her hair was longer. It went down to her back.

"Did Honoka always have long hair?" Rin asked

"No, not until right now" Hanayo said

"I wonder what happened in there" Nozomi said

They then heard some footsteps in the alleyway that they were in. they turned around and saw that there were three girls. One girl had long black hair and glasses. She was wearing a green and white striped top and yellow pants with yellow rope like belt around her. Her name was Mitzi.

The second girl had a red top and red short shorts with long leggings along with long red boots. She also had short brown hair. Her name was Darma.

The last girl had long dark purple hair in a low pony tail. She was wearing a dark blue dress. She also had a dark blue headband on. Her name was Sally.

"Hey ladies, what do you think our turf?" Mitzi asked

"Your turf?" Umi asked

"That's right, this is out hideout" Sally said

"You can't just claim this as your spot" Eli said

"You really think we're gonna take that from some girls that look like they barely have any winx? Darma asked

"Winx? What are you talking about?" Kotori said

"You don't know what winx is? Even witches know that is" Darma said

"Witches? What game are you playing here?" Nico asked

"We aren't playing yet" Mitzi said

Umi got into a stance.

"A marital artist huh? Hate to break to you but martial arts isn't going to help you much against magic" Mitzi said

"What magic?" Maki asked

The girls were finding this very hard to believe but they were starting to feel threatened by these girls.

Darma went first.

"This magic" Sally said

Sally hurled some purple lightning at them. They all got shocked by the lightning.

Darma went next.

"This magic" Darma said

Darma was able conjured some stones and they all took some damage.

Mitzi went last.

"And this magic" Mitzi said

Mitzi unleashed some dark orbs and they took damage and they were also trapped in there.

"This can't be real" Hanayo said

Honoka was about to head back to Alfea when she saw the alleyway and was shocked to see that her friends were there.

"What are they doing here?" Honoka asked

Honoka saw that they were in trouble and decided to step in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Honoka shouted

The others looked over and saw Honoka was there.

"Honoka!" Umi said

"Honoka! Please run!" Kotori said

"A little pixie is coming to play with us too" Darma said

"Let's teach her a little lesson" Sally said

"She'll learn not to mess with witches ever again" Mitzi said

"Hang in there girls, I'll have you out of there in no time" Honoka said

"Magic winx charmix" Honoka said

Her friends were shocked to see that Honoka changed clothes and had wings.

"Honoka, fairy of nature" Honoka said

"Honoka's a fairy?" Kotori asked

Honoka was now prepared to save her friends from these three witches no matter what.


End file.
